Admitting the Truth
by zutarafn1
Summary: Rikku fell in love with him. she tried hard to hold her feelings in, to make them stop, but they developed anyway. She didn't want to hurt her cousin so she didn't say anything,but what happens when he tells her he's got the same feelings? Tikku Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

(Well, Well, Well. i have come such a long way since this story was posted. I now have 675 hits for it and it is still going strong! i thought that i would go through and fix little mistakes that i have made. Same for all of my other stories. If you have anything you want me to write about tell me and i'll try to do so. Please Review!)

I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, well i do , but you know what i mean!

Admitting the Truth

Chapter 1

Before Tidus had disappeared, Rikku had dismissed her feelings for him as a mere crush. She thought that her feelings would just go away. That they would just leave. But they didn't. It was two years later that Tidus came back. She watched her cousin jump off of the ramp of the Celsius, after they had finished dress-sphere collecting. All Rikku could do was watch Yuna and Tidus embrace each other. Then share a passionate kiss. She felt a pang of jealousy. Her face became hot, but she told herself: 'Yunie is with him, not me. I just have to act like I am not bothered by it.' She breathed in deeply and then exhaled. She felt better after that. Paine put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku nodded. Then they both walked down the ramp to greet everyone.

"Eh Rikku. It's been a while ya?" Wakka said playfully punching Rikku's shoulder.

"Yeah. A little to long if you ask me." She started to poke his belly. They both began to laugh. Rikku said hi to Lulu and held her son for a few moments. Then she searched for Yuna and Tidus. She noticed that they were talking to some villagers. Rikku watched as Tidus started to laugh. His smile made her melt. It also made her feel safe. She watched as her cousin linked arms with him.

"Rikku. Spira to Rikku. Are you still in there?" Lulu had been trying to get her attention for the past 8 minutes.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just…thinking." She started to twiddle her thumbs and looked at the ground.

"Hmmm." Lulu said glancing towards the direction that Rikku had been staring. Then she looked back at Rikku. "Anyway. I had asked you, if you would like to have dinner with me and the baby. Wakka has some business to take care of." Rikku looked up. 'It would be a good idea. It would get my mind off of Yunie and Tidus.' She thought.

"Sure." She replied glumly, then gave Lulu a fake smile. She looked over at Tidus. He and Yuna were still arm and arm.

"Rikku, is something wrong?" Lulu asked putting a free hand on the young girls shoulder. Rikku shrugged her hand away. She didn't want to be comforted. If she were to tell Lulu what she was feeling, she would start to cry. She didn't like to cry in front of people except close friends. It made her feel vulnerable. Open to attack.

"N-No. I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle." She put both of her fists in the air and forced a fake laugh. Rikku looked to where Yuna and Tidus had been, but they had already gone.

At dinner time, Rikku ate to her hearts content. Like always. 'It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal.' She said quietly to herself. After they had finished eating, she did the dishes for Lulu, while Lulu put the baby to bed. After the dishes were done, Rikku plopped onto the couch. "I am soooooo stuffed." She placed a hand on her bare stomach. "That was so good."

"Thank you." Lulu said, sitting next to the sprawled out Rikku. "I imagine you must be tired from your-"she looked over at Rikku. The blonde had already fallen fast asleep.

"Tidus." She grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Rikku. I have to go." He shook her hand away. Then he gave her one last smile.

"No!" she cried. He jumped off of the platform. She didn't want him to go. "Tidus! Tidus come back!"

"Rikku. Rikku wake up." Lulu called out, shaking Rikku's shoulder. She sat up. "You were having a nightmare." Rikku realized that she had been crying. She wiped her eyes and turned away from her friends gaze. She felt ashamed. "I know something's up. Why don't we talk about it?" she gave her young friend a smile.

"Lulu, I'm perfectly fine Okay!" Rikku crossed her arms. Then she mentally kicked herself for yelling at one of her best friends. "Lulu, I'm sorry. I just-"Lulu gave her a hug.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?"

"Kay." She replied, putting her head on Lulu's shoulder. Rikku didn't want to go home. She shared a house with Yuna and Paine. Not to mention that Tidus would be living with them now. She was happy about what Lulu asked her next.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's too dark for a 17 year old girl to go out alone."

"Thanks." Rikku borrowed one of Wakka's t-shirts to sleep in. It was practically a nightgown on her. Lulu had given her a blanket and pillow so she could sleep more comfortably on the couch. As soon as Rikku got situated, she fell right back to sleep.

Later that night Wakka came home and went straight to bed. Lulu was already asleep so, she couldn't tell Wakka that Rikku was asleep on the couch. The next morning, Wakka crept downstairs and made himself breakfast. The intoxicating smells drifted to Rikku's nose. She moaned with delight. Wakka grabbed his plate and turned on the TV to the 9:00 news. He plopped down on the couch, right on to Rikku's stomach. If Rikku wasn't awake, she certainly was now. She began to flailing her limbs.

"GET-OFF-OF-ME!!!" she shouted. Wakka jumped off of the couch, spilling his food on the floor.

"Rikku?" Wakka said, looking at the moving blankets.

"Who else captain clueless!?" she got off of the couch. Wakka stood back and looked at Rikku. She looked like a five year old in his shirt. He smiled to himself.

"What's all the yelling about?" Lulu said, carrying a hungry and fussy baby down the stairs.

"Sorry Lu. I kinda sat on Rikku." He rubbed the back of his head. Rikku jumped on his back and then gave him a big noogie.

"More along the lines of almost crushing me in half!" Lulu started to laugh. Just then, Tidus and Yuna walked in. Rikku's heart stopped. She turned a bright red. Tidus looked at her straight in the eyes. She quickly got down off of Wakka's back. What made this worse, or so she thought, she was the only one still in pajamas. And just a shirt none the less. Rikku picked up her shoes and slump of clothing.

"I-I gotta go." Rikku pushed through Yuna and Tidus. Yuna called after her.

"Rikku!" Rikku ignored her cousin and kept running barefoot, all the way to her house. Still wearing Wakka's oversized t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

(Please forgive me if i didn't do the Al Bhed right. I used a translator i found on google. one more thing, the translations will be in parenthesis; however you spell that dumb word! LOL)

Chapter 2

Rikku got home and slammed the front door closed. "Rikku, what's wrong?" Paine asked coming out of the living room.

"Mayja Sa Ymuha!" (Leave Me Alone!) Rikku yelled. Then she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Rikku tossed her clothes on the floor and plopped on her bed. She pulled a pillow up to her chest. 'Why did he have to see me like that!?' Usually it doesn't matter if someone see's me in my pajamas. Why did it matter if Tidus saw me like that?' she was so irritated because she had run away, instead of saying hello. She shouted in Al Bhed. "Fro tu e muja res cu silr!?" (Why do I love him so much!?) Just then, Paine walked in. Rikku's back was to the door.

"Why do you love who so much?" Paine asked sitting next to Rikku's head. "Hmmm?" Rikku rolled over so her head was in Paine's lap.

"I-It's nothing." She got off of her bed and got fresh clothes out of her dresser. She threw them on the corner of her bed. She sat back down next to Paine. She felt her eyes well up. She looked at the ground. "Paine?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure." She didn't even know what she was promising yet. Knowing Rikku, it must be important.

"Not even Yunie?" If Paine was shocked, she didn't show it. She knew that Rikku respected her cousin greatly. She wondered why she hadn't shared this secret with Yuna first. Yuna was family and she was not. She agreed anyway.

"Yeah." She watched Rikku struggle to finish her secret.

"I'm in love." 'Well that's not too bad.' Paine thought. Rikku looked Paine in the eyes. "I'm in love with Yunie's boyfriend." Paine's eyes got real big. 'Then again, maybe it is.' Paine changed her mind. Rikku had started to cry. "I'm in love with Tidus." Then she buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. Paine let Rikku sob for a while before trying to comfort her.

Paine put a hand on Rikku's back. Rikku looked over at Paine. "Why don't you take a quick shower, then we'll go get breakfast. My treat." She gave Rikku a quick smile, which she hardly gives to anyone. "When you're ready we'll talk some."

"All right." She answered wiping her nose on Wakka's t-shirt. "I'm a little hungry anyway." Paine left Rikku's room. Then Rikku went to the bathroom down the hall. The warm water helped to calm her down and it soothed her aching muscles. She didn't even notice that her muscles ached until now. Rikku looked at the ceiling, letting the water run down her face and into her eyes. She got out and put on a tight purple shirt and short tan shorts. Classic Rikku. She felt too lazy to style her hair, so she pulled the wet mass into a ponytail. Rikku threw on some black sandals and went downstairs.

"You ready?" Paine asked getting out of a chair as Rikku came into the living room.

"As ready as I'll ever-"she heard the front door open and close. She saw her cousin and Tidus walk through the living room doorway. She immediately panicked and looked down at the floor. Yuna walked over to Rikku. She placed her hands on Rikku's shoulders.

"Hey. What happened back there?" Rikku knew what she meant. She didn't want to explain it to Yuna yet. It would break her heart. Paine interrupted.

"Well, uh, Yuna sorry not being able to chat or anything right now. Rikku and I are going to go get some breakfast." She grabbed Rikku by the hand to guide her. Rikku was still in some sort of trance.

"We'll come too." Tidus said. Rikku's head snapped up. 'Is he trying to do things like this to me on purpose?' she thought to herself. She looked at Paine with pleading eyes, as if to say "help me".

"Sorry, but I promised her that it would just be the two of us." Tidus nodded.

"I guess we'll hang out later. I want to know about what you've doing these past years Rikku." She the loved the sound of her name coming from his mouth. Rikku gave him a quick smile, before she and Paine walked out the door.

"Okay. So where do you want to go?" Paine asked. Rikku thought about it. She needed some serious comfort food. 'Hmmm...I know!'

"How about a place that serves pancakes?" Rikku gave Paine a large smile.

"I should've known. That was always your favorite breakfast when we were looking for dress-spheres. All right. Pancakes it is." Rikku usually didn't like to eat when she was troubled by something, but it kinda helped to stop the ache of thinking about Tidus. Rikku reached a total of consuming 16 pancakes, where as Paine just had a plate of scrambled eggs. Then for Paine's drink she had coffee and Rikku, being the child that she was, had a tall glass of chocolate milk. Paine started to chuckle. Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Paine continued to laugh. Rikku was unaware of her milk mustache. "What is it?" she happened to see her reflection in the napkin dispenser. She turned a bright pink and took out a napkin. Rikku wiped off her mustache. "That wasn't very nice ya know. You big meanie!" Paine was still laughing. This made it hard for Rikku to keep a straight face. Then Rikku began to laugh herself. She began to feel a little better. After they were done, Paine paid for the food and they began the walk home.

"Thank you for breakfast Paine. Sorry I ate so much."

"The way I figure it, I owed you." Rikku was quiet for a while and then spoke again.

"Thanks for this morning too. I don't know what happened. My brain just shutdown when they showed up." She made a pretend gun and pointed it at her head, then pulled the invisible trigger.

"It was nothing." After that not much was said. When Rikku made it to the door, she didn't want to go in. she didn't want to have to talk to Yuna or Tidus, but she would have to sooner or later. Rikku gathered all of her courage and went inside.

Even though Rikku had just eaten, she went into the kitchen and got an apple before joining the others in the living room. She sat in a chair far away from Tidus. Paine looked at Rikku astounded.

"What?" Rikku said with a mouthful of apple.

"How can you eat? You just ate 16 pancakes!" Rikku shrugged and took another bite of her apple. She looked over at Yuna. Her mouth was hanging open for few moments and then she spoke.

"16 pancakes! Rikku, that's not very ladylike." Rikku looked over at Tidus. He was grinning. She blushed faintly and then replied.

"I'm a growing girl Yunie. I need my vitamins." Tidus started to laugh. Yuna gave him a stern look and he stopped. Rikku put her apple in the waste basket next to her chair.

"What did I do?" Tidus asked. Rikku was giggling uncontrollably.

"You were encouraging her bad habits.

"I did nothing of the sort." He gave Rikku a fast wink that Yuna didn't see. Rikku became uncomfortable. She decided to go upstairs. She had begun to feel tired anyway. Rikku started to walk out of the living room.

"Where are you going Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"I feel really sleepy Yunie. So I am going to catch a few z's." she looked at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Okay. Don't sleep too long. We've got something planned to do this evening." 'Great. Yuna, Tidus, and Paine want me to house sit, while they have fun. Oh well'

"Kay." She gave a small wave and went to her room. Rikku grabbed her mp3 and popped in her headphones. Then she cranked up the music, before drifting into a deep sleep. Several hours later Rikku felt someone shaking her violently. She rolled over. Paine had been trying to wake her up. Rikku turned off her music.

"What do you want?" she asked yawning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sleepily took out her ear buds.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past half hour."

"Really?" she said yawning again. She looked at her digital clock. It was 6:30.

"Yeah, Really. I was trying to get you up because Yuna and Tidus want to take us out to dinner." Rikku laid back. "You don't have to go if you don't think you can handle it. If not I'll cover for you. Like, I'll say you're sick or something." Rikku thought for a moment. She did okay talking with Yunie and Tidus in the living room hadn't she? So why couldn't she handle a small dinner with them? Right?

"I think that I can handle it. Did they say where we were going?" Paine shook her head.

"Nope. They did say to dress nice though."

"Awww." She rolled her eyes. "That means I have to style this rat's nest." Rikku pointed to her hair. 'This is what I get for sleeping with wet hair.' There were knots all through the matted mess.

"Well, since you are going, I'll let you get ready." Paine left Rikku's room. Rikku stared at her closet for a few moments. Then picked out a black dress that stopped at mid thigh. She chose this one because it flattered her well. She put it on and then proceeded to go to the bathroom.

"Ugggh..." Now it was time for the hard part, taming the wild beast on top of her head. After an hour and a half long of fixing her hair, she was finally finished. She had left some bangs in her face and pulled the rest of her hair back into clips. For the final touch, she put in a pair of pearl earrings she had received as an heirloom before her mother died from a machina rampage. Rikku went back to her room and put on a pair of 3 inch heels. Her friends were already together and at the bottom of the stairs calling for her.

"Rikku! Hurry up! We'll miss our reservations!" Yuna called.

"I'm sorry if my hair took such a long time. Yunie, your hair is much shorter than mine." She shouted back, picking up a red scarf. She wrapped it around her neck. When she turned around, Tidus was in front of her. He was in a tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. Tidus looked more dignified that way. She froze up. Her heart was practically in her throat.

"You look amazing Rikku." He took her by the hand and spun her around. She looked straight into his eyes after he stopped. They were so blue. As blue as the ocean. Why did he have to make her love him so much?

"T-Thank you." She said rubbing the back of her neck, blushing. He held out his arm. Amazingly, he spoke in Al Bhed.

"Crymm fa?"(Shall we?) she was surprised that he had remembered all the Al Bhed she had taught him. She took his arm and replied.

"Oac." (Yes.)She smiled at him and off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry chapter 3 isn't as long as the others)

Chapter 3

While everyone talked during the car drive, the usually talkative Rikku was quiet. She just starred out the window the whole way. Tidus pulled into a car parking lot.

"We're here." Rikku looked at the building before her. It was a rather large Italian restaurant called La Belle Note. She carefully got out of the car. The others walked at normal speed, but Rikku walked slowly. She wanted to take in the smells and the cool air. When she made it inside, the only seat left was one right next to Tidus. The dinner was great and so was the music. Rikku found that she had been staring at the people dancing. They looked so graceful. Tidus had stood up.

"Would you like to dance?" she jumped. He held out his hand. Rikku looked over at Paine and Yuna. They both seemed to say go ahead. She looked back at Tidus and nimbly took his hand. Tidus led her to the middle of the dance floor. A face paced Italian song began to play. Amazingly Rikku found that she was able to keep up with Tidus. The whole time they were dancing, she couldn't help but smile. As the end of the song Tidus dipped Rikku. There was a ton of applause, but Rikku didn't notice. She could only think of how close their lips were. She didn't know why, but she had started to cry. Tidus brought her back up. "Rikku, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she shook her head no. "What is it?" Rikku started to get embarrassed because of all the people watching her cry.

"I-I don't," she didn't finish her sentence. Rikku had run to the bathroom crying harder than she ever had. She had locked herself in one of the stalls. Rikku was alone until Paine and Yuna came in. The two heard her sniffling then let out a giant sob.

"Rikku, are you all right?" Yuna asked in her innocent voice. Rikku replied in Al Bhed.

"Hu. Hu e's hud." (No. No I'm not.) She said crying. Only Paine understood.

"Rikku you know I can't speak Al Bhed." Rikku unlocked the door and grabbed a hold of her cousin's torso. Then she put her head on Yuna's left shoulder. Yuna returned the hug. She was still crying. Yuna stroked Rikku's hair. She hated to see Rikku upset. She was always so cheerful.

"Yunie," Rikku tried to speak through sobs.

"Hmmm?" she replied still stroking her cousin's hair.

"I - I want t-to go home." She continued to cry.

"All right." The released their hug. Yuna took Rikku's hand and led her out of the bathroom like a 3 year old. Yuna asked Tidus to pay for the food. The three of them headed to the car. Once they got home, Tidus carried a sleeping Rikku to her bedroom. Then Yuna shooed him out. Then she put Rikku in a pair of pajama bottoms and a green top that showed her belly. She took Rikku's hair down and placed her under the covers. As she walked out, she turned off Rikku's light.

(hope that you are enjoying my tikku fanfic. it's about to get a whole better in the next chapter. there's a whole lota drama. that's all i am gonna tell ya! Please send reviews or as me questions, or send me any suggestions for a new story!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next three days, Rikku avoided Tidus and Yuna. She would sneak out her window. She would leave before anyone woke up and come home when everyone was asleep. Rikku tried hard not to think about how close she came to kissing Tidus. The harder she tried, the more she thought about it. She figured the reason why she had cried at the restaurant was because she felt guilty for not telling Yuna that she was in love with her boyfriend. Dancing with him and almost kissing him made it super hard for her to hide her feelings. Friday morning, Rikku had slept walked downstairs to the kitchen. She had smelled breakfast food. She began eating the plate of food subconsciously. Just then Paine walked in.

"Hey! You're eating my breakfast!" Rikku woke up. She looked at Paine and then the empty plate.

"Oh! Paine I'm so sorry. Let me fix you some more." Rikku did the best she could to remake the eaten biscuits and gravy. By the time she was done, she had flour on her nose, her forehead, and even her right ear. Paine didn't complain the whole time. She actually seemed to enjoy Rikku's cooking.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. Why did you eat my breakfast anyway?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I sorta didn't know that I was doing it until you said something. I had slept walked into the kitchen and ate what was at the table." Rikku thought for a moment. "Hey where are Tidus and Yuna?"

"Yuna had a meeting to go to. She'll be gone for three days. Tidus is dropping her off at the ship docks."

"Oh." Rikku then did the dishes and then cleaned herself up. She had put on a tight golden yellow shirt and a pair of black short shorts. For shoes, she had on a pair of white slip on sandals. Later that afternoon it had begun to rain. Paine had business to take care of and Tidus was asleep on the couch. Rikku was half tempted to wake him up so she would have someone to talk to, but she didn't. She just grabbed a book and went out and sat on the front porch swing. The rain helped her to focus. A few minutes later Tidus came out onto the porch.

"Hey Rikku. What're you doing out here?" He sat down right next to her. Rikku so badly wanted to lean against him, but she didn't.

"Just reading." He seemed interested. "Would you like me to read to you?" she asked earnestly. He thought for a moment. Then replied.

"I wouldn't mind listening." He gave her a white, toothy smile. She gave him the same smile back. Then she began to read. They made it through half of the book and decided to stop for a while. "Rikku?"

"Huh?" she was leaning against his chest. She hadn't even realized that she had done it. Rikku liked to feel the movements of his chest, rising and falling. Listening to his heart beat.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot." She closed the book.

"Why have you been avoiding me and Yuna?" Rikku didn't know what to say. She had hoped that he wouldn't ask her why. Rikku didn't want to tell him the truth, but it looked like she had to now. She got off of the porch swing, still holding her book. He stood up as well.

"Tidus, I -The reason why-, Tidus I love you." There was a small look of confusion on his face. "I didn't say anything two years ago because I thought that it was just a crush, nothing more. But my feelings became more than that. You're also in love with Yunie. And I didn't want to break you guys up." They were facing each other. "I really-," she didn't finish her sentence because Rikku had placed a kiss on his lips. Her book fell out of her hands. She ran her fingers through his hair. Surprisingly he returned the affectionate kiss. He had his hands on the side of her shoulders and then he pulled her close with one arm around her torso and his other hand behind her head. The pulled apart coming back up for air, then went into another deep kiss.

Rikku finally became fully aware of what she had just done. She pulled out of the kiss. "OH NO! What have I - NO, NO," she backed up and put her hands on her ears. "NO, NO, NO, NO! Yunie I'm sorry." Tidus placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Rikku." She pulled away from him and ran out into the storm. He called out her name, "RIKKU!" she had been in the rain for nearly three hours. Trying to sort out what had happened. She felt as though she was beginning to get sick. She went to Wakka and Lulu's house. She banged on the door. Rikku hugged herself and her teeth were clacking together. Wakka came to the door.

"Rikku! What the heck you doin' out there ya!? You crazy girl!" she fell into his arms. "Lu, come quick!" he brought Rikku inside. "Bring a blanket!" Lulu walked into the living room to see a wet, cold, shivering Rikku on the couch. She immediately wrapped her in the blanket. Lulu felt Rikku's forehead. She was burning up.

"Wakka, carry her upstairs. I have to get her out of these wet clothes." Wakka did as he was told and put Rikku in his bed, then left Lulu to do her job. She gingerly undressed Rikku and put her in a pair of her own pajamas. Lulu took Rikku's clothes and laid them on the side of the tub. She came back with a cold rag and placed it on Rikku's forehead. Rikku shivered under the blankets. "What were you thinking being out there in that storm!? How long were you out there!?" Lulu asked kind of angry.

"I, uh, I was out there for um, thr-three hours." She answered nervously.

"Three hours!! You know, I sometimes wonder why I am your friend, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Lulu gave Rikku a faint smile.

"Lulu, the reason why I was out in the rain is because I was trying to sort out my thoughts. I did something really bad. Something that's gonna to hurt Yunie so much when she finds out."

"When she finds out what?" so Rikku told Lulu how she was in love with Tidus, and what had just happened. Surprisingly Lulu didn't react in a weird way like Rikku thought she would. "I see. I kind of thought you loved him."

"How did you-"

"You stared at him and Yuna constantly when we were talking on the beach. You also talk in your sleep. Rikku turned a light pink.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I-I want Yunie to be happy, but I want to be happy too. Why - Why did I ever fall in love with him!?"

"I don't think I can answer that, but I do know one thing. If you sit Yuna down and talk about this it'll be much easier for you both. I'm here for you and Yuna. You'll be able to work it out."

"Thanks Lulu." Lulu stood up.

"Now you get some rest or you'll stay sick. I'll bring you some soup in a little while. Oh and Rikku,"

"Hmmm?"

"Next time sort your thoughts out indoors okay?"

"Okay." Lulu turned off the light. After a few moments, Rikku went right to sleep. Within a day and a half, Rikku returned back to her normal self. Yuna was going to come today. She planned on talking to her as soon as possible.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'll be sure to return your pajamas and Wakka's shirt soon." Lulu gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it. If you need absolutely anything, don't hesitate to ask." Rikku waved goodbye and carried her clothing home. Once she got there, she took a quick shower and then went to the living room. Tidus was waiting for her on the couch. Rikku knew what he wanted. He wanted to talk. She sat down next to him.

"Tidus, I'm sorry."

"No Rikku I'm sorry." she was a little confused. "I should've said something sooner. I'm not- I'm not in love with Yuna anymore." Rikku's eyes got big.

"You can't tell Yunie that, it'll break her heart." She already had to talk to Yuna about what she had done, if he were to tell her that on top of what she had done, Yuna would die.

"I-I know, but I'm gonna have to tell her. Too much has changed. We're both different people now. I- I have fallen in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"You Rikku." Her heart stopped. "I love you." Had he really said that to her? "E muja oui cu silr." (I love you so much.) This time instead of Rikku kissing Tidus, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. Rikku saw something out of the corner of her eye. There standing in the doorway was a very angry Yuna. She had seen them kiss.

( kapow!! what did you think of that ending for this chapter? Did i do the first kiss right? please send me a review and let me know)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(this is the last chapter. SOB! i hope that you really enjoy what you liked what you read. if you didn't , let me know by sending me an e-mail or a review.)

Yuna's face was red. She was angry and mortified at what she had just seen. Rikku got off of the couch and went over to her.

"Yunie, I'm-"Yuna hit Rikku with the back of her hand. Rikku fell on the floor and she started to cry. She felt the blood trickling down the right side of her face. Tidus didn't budge. He wanted to help Rikku so much, but he didn't want to make any madder. Tidus noticed that Rikku gave him an 'it's okay.' Look through tears. Just then Paine and Lulu walked in on the happening scene. They knew immediately what had happened. Lulu stayed by Yuna just in case she made any attempt to hit Rikku again. Paine helped the still sobbing Rikku off of the floor. She wanted to clean up Rikku's face, but Rikku told her that it could wait. After a few moments Rikku was able to stop crying. Rikku sat in a chair on the left side of the room, Yuna sat in one on the far right. Lulu stayed in the doorway and Paine sat near Tidus on the couch.

"How could you do this to me?" Yuna looked at Rikku. Still partly angry, partly sad.

"I-"All Rikku could do was look at the floor. She felt too ashamed to look her cousin the eyes at the moment.

"Yuna." Tidus finally spoke. "It's not her fault." Yuna raised eyebrows. Tidus put a hand on his forehead. "I kissed her." Her eyes got wide.

"Yes, but she didn't have to kiss you back!" she jumped out of her seat.

"Yunie, it's both our faults." Yuna looked at Rikku confused. "The day that you left I-I kissed him." Yuna walked towards Rikku hurt her again, but she stopped herself. She turned her back to her cousin and crossed her arms.

"Why-Why did you do it? Did you do it out of spite?" She turned around and looked at Rikku. Rikku looked up and into Yuna's eyes.

"It wasn't to spite you Yuna. It was an accident, but I- Yunie, Yunie I love him." Yuna shivered. She didn't like the fact that this had happened. Tidus had just returned a few days ago, he returned to her, and now she felt like he was being taken away from her again. "I thought that, it was just a crush two years ago. As we traveled I realized that my feelings never went away. I tried so, hard to make it stop. To my feelings go away. I-," Rikku was on the verge of tears. "I didn't want to come in between you and Tidus. I wanted you to be happy Yunie, but I've come in between you guys anyway. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry." she finally broke down. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Yuna." She looked over at Tidus. "Our feelings have cooled for each other and you know too. We're different people than we were before. Over the past few days, I found a new love. I fell in love with Rikku." She took her eyes off of him. Yuna knew that they had fallen out of love, yes. They were different now, but she wanted to stay with him. She didn't want to lose him again. Yuna knew though, that if she chose to stay with him, they would both be unhappy and she would be overwhelmed with guilt. And Rikku would be very unhappy as well. Probably more than her and Tidus put together. She looked back at Tidus and nodded in agreement. Yuna kneeled in front of her still sobbing cousin and gave her a hug. Her crying stopped and she returned the hug. Then Yuna stood up and took Rikku by the hand. She led Rikku to the bathroom upstairs, so she could clean her face and so they could speak privately. Rikku sat on the side of the tub as Yuna got out the peroxide and bandages. She cleaned up the dried blood on Rikku's face and then began cleaning the scratch using the peroxide.

"Owie!" Rikku said flinching. She grabbed her right cheek.

"Rikku, I had absolutely no right to hit you." Yuna gently pulled Rikku's hand away from her face.

"Yes you did. I hurt you Yunie." She folded and unfolded her hands in her lap. Yuna began to bandage up the scratch she left on her cousin's face.

"No Rikku. We should've just talked about it. Instead I let my anger take over." She paused. "You may've hurt me, but I'll be alright. I want you to be happy Rikku. I can tell that you truly love him and Tidus likewise." It meant the world to Rikku that she got her cousin's blessing. Rikku hugged Yuna tightly and Yuna returned the hug. Rikku spoke in Al Bhed.

"Dryhg oui." This time Yuna understood her. She replied back, using one of the few Al Bhed sentences she knew. (Thank You.)

"Oui'na famlusa." (You're Welcome.) This time Yuna cried as well.

Later that evening Rikku and Tidus went for a walk on the beach. They held each other's hand tightly, as if the ocean waves lapping at their feet would separate them. Tidus stopped and ran his hand on the left side of her face. She closed her eyes, as if that enhanced the tingling feeling on her face. Then he put his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck. Rikku leaned in and kissed him. She was glad Yuna understood. They pulled out of their kiss.

"I love you Rikku."

"E muja oui suna." (I love you more.) Rikku said in Al Bhed. Then they went into another deep kiss. She wouldn't ever forget this moment. Kissing on the beach, during the sunset. Kissing the person she truly loved and knowing that he loved her just as much.

( the end! hope you enjoyed this story. i have already written another tikku story and plan on putting up soon. so keep watch if you like my style of writting.)


End file.
